


A Year of Moving On

by JazzGirl123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladybug PV - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Trying to move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: “You don’t know how I am -wasaround him. He...he makes me lose all thought, all reason; he makes me smile just byexistingand I want him to feel the same way. I’m in love with a guy who probably wished I was in anotherdimensionevery day for years.”Chat is silent for a moment before he speaks again.“You’re talking in present tense again.”“...I know.”





	A Year of Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! My own gift for the fandom, especially to everyone who participated in Anonymous Admirers! Thank you so much for your participation! May you all have a lovely day!
> 
> (pun intended)

**December 31st**

It’s five minutes until midnight, and she stares through the crowd, present physically but not so much mentally.

She should be thrilled, take advantage of the chaos and holiday to get what she desires most from the boy she loves the most.

But instead, she reflects.

She sees the way he avoids the crowds, clings to the refreshment table as if the stale crackers were his best friend.

She sees how he looks no one in the eyes, clutching the flute of apple cider between his fingers like it’s his last link to sanity.

She sees how he shuffles his feet ever so slightly, ready to flee from the party at any given chance.

She thinks, and she recalls of how he looks when he flees from _her_ and how he’s always looked, from the moment they met as children.

It’s a minute to midnight.

Everyone seeks out that one person to share the new year with, and as someone brushes past her, she glances at the clock.

It’s ten seconds to midnight.

He’s close enough that she can see the design of his tie. Green on green stripes? Bold.

_Five._

She licks her lips.

_Four._

He frantically looks away from her.

_Three._

She recalls her list of resolutions.

_Two._

She decides to add one more.

_One._

She turns away from him.

**_Happy New Year!_ **

**January 5th**

The first day back from break is a Friday, and she isn’t sure who decided that but they’ve got some pretty strange things going on in their head.

Still, she greets her friends with a warm smile and politely ignores a few of her classmates trying to get a belated midnight kiss.

She senses him before she sees him, and she wonders if she’ll ever _not_ be constantly aware of his presence.

Her locker is four down from his, and she thinks back to how she begged Marcie Tan to switch with her.

(She would have begged Harrison Edgins, but even she thought having the locker next to his would seem too sudden if not desperate.)

He doesn’t look at her, but his fingers are wrapped around the metal door, shoulders filled with tension. He waits for her approach, accepts his fate, and she walks past him.

He must get whiplash from how fast he turns to look at her as she enters the combination to her locker. She chooses to concentrate on getting her books, and making small talk with her locker neighbor Irene.

The bell rings, and she smiles as she and Irene walk to their shared biology class.

It hurts her to pretend not to see him.

**February 13th**

The day of love ends up on a Saturday, so the students exchange flowers and cards and chocolate on the Friday before.

She can’t give up just like that. Emotions aren’t something that can be turned on and off like a switch, and she thinks maybe...she needs this too.

Almost two months have gone by, and she finds it funny. He’s finally looking at her (mostly out of bewilderment and confusion) and she’s looking elsewhere.

She doesn’t leave anything in his locker nor does she give anything to him personally, not like the years before.

It actually feels nice to not stress about worrying which ingredients to buy and what kind of special twist she could put on a heart-decorated cupcake or red velvet cookie this year.

Instead, she does what what she always did in the past: put homemade chocolates in small favor boxes and put them on the desk of each of her classmates.

As she plants one on Allegra’s desk, she smiles and thinks: this won’t be easy, but if anyone can do the impossible, it’s her.

Although, she does still make Felix’s gift a little special. He prefers toffee, and that’s what she places in his box instead of the chocolate she shares with the others.

It’s not that important, right? And not like he’d eat it.

Bridgette’s smile falters a bit as she places another box down.

Yes.

In the trash just like all her other gifts.

**March 18th**

She’s got a pencil in her hair and she hasn’t left the library in hours, and she’s pretty sure the librarian hates her.

She needs to ace her chemistry exam because she’s really falling behind, but these damn formulas and measurements are really confusing and she wants a nap.

She groans, probably making poor Mrs. Chesters loathe her even more, and rests her head on the table.

“I give up,” she bemoans, stretching out her hands only to knock down a pile of books that were no help at all.

She doesn’t care. She’s taken down a hundred villains terrorizing the city, and her cause of death is going to be stupid chemistry.

Someone taps her shoulder and she rolls her head to the side, ignoring how the pencil falls from her hair and onto the outdated carpet.

Her soft blue eyes meet a pair of warm brown ones, and the boy in front of her holds out a book, one she recognizes as something she had taken off the shelf.

“You dropped this,” he says to her, a small amused smile taking up his features. “I should warn you. I think Mrs. Chesters is trying to beam you down with her heat vision, by how she’s glaring at you.”

She lets out a puff of air meant to be a chuckle, and she brushes the hair out of her face as she sits up.

“I wish she would. Then I wouldn’t have to take this stupid test.”

He peers down at her notes, stepping closer to read her small handwriting. She leans away, his cologne overwhelming.

“Yikes, don’t tell me. You have Noddie?” He sits in the seat next to her when she nods. “I had him last year. A total hardass, isn’t he? But hey,, I remember this formula. You need any help?”

He glances at the librarian, who’s turned her piercing stare to him.

“Unless you’d still rather explode on the spot?”

She manages a snort this time and leans down to pick up a few of the books she’s knocked down.

“No, I guess that wouldn’t be all that good. My mom’s making chicken salad tonight. And her chicken salad is the _best_.”

He chuckles and holds out his hand.

“I’m Andrew, by the way.”

She smiles as she takes his hand.

“Bridgette.”

**April 7th**

She blinks at the circled grade on her paper, ignoring the shuffle of her classmates around her.

Claude leans over the desk, and his eyes go big.

“Holy crap, Bri! You aced it!”

Other people would be offended by the astonishment and disbelief in his voice, but it’s a pretty fair reaction, honestly.

She turns to him with a wide grin.

“Oh my god! I aced it!” She confirms, shaking his shoulders. A moment later, she has a revelation. “I have to tell him!”

“What, tell who?” Claude asks, but she’s already out the door. “Well, okay…”

She rushes through the hallways, ecstatic, and she spots him right away. She has a real knack for tracking down people, after all.

“Andrew, Andrew!” She calls. “Look, I did it! I did it!”

He turns to her with a smile, saying, “I knew you could do it! You just needed a little push.”

She hugs the test to her chest, still grinning, and then suddenly she’s aware of his friends nearby giving her odd looks. Her smile fades a bit.

“Uh, well, I just wanted to thank you again for your help,” she says, moving some of her hair out of her way. “I really appreciate it.”

She starts to move away, but he stops her.

“Hey, why don’t we go out to celebrate?” He suggests. “There’s this new burger place I’ve been dying to check out. What do you say? We can go after school.”

One of his friends elbows him before she can even think of an answer.

“Dude,” he whispers, “don’t you know? She’s crazy obsessed with that stuffy rich kid. You _don’t_ want to try dating her; she’s got a thing for _weird_ guys.”

Andrew pushes him away, shushing him, and Bridgette gives him a small smile.

“Thanks,” she says, “but I wouldn’t want your friends to think you’re with the _crazy_ girl. Like I said though, I appreciate you tutoring me. Bye, Andrew.”

She sighs, turning and walking in the opposite direction before he can try to stop her again.

**May 17th**

“It’s just not fair!” She complains to Chat one night during patrol. “How can he still have so much influence on my social life! People _still_ talk about my crush on him!”

“I thought you said you loved him, Mr. Perfect?” Chat asks, rubbing her back in comfort. He grimaces when she gives him a sharp look.

“I do. I _did_.” She looks up at the stars with a heavy sigh. “That’s not the point and you know it. I didn’t even like An-that guy that way, or any guy after that, but I guess it didn’t matter anyways. I try so hard to forget Mr. Perfect, as you love to call him, but he’s still a huge part of my life. I can’t escape him, and I think that’s worse than trying to move on.”

She laughs but there’s no real emotion behind it.

“No, sorry, the _worst_ thing is knowing he doesn’t even care. The _crazy girl_ is finally out of his hair so why should he bother thinking of her?”

“You’re not crazy,” Chat tells her, and she scoffs. “Ladybug. You aren’t crazy for wanting to be with someone you love.”

She shakes her head and something hot pricks the corner of her eyes, and she curses. She shouldn’t be crying over him again.

“You don’t know how I am - _was_ around him. He...he makes me lose all thought, all reason; he makes me smile just by _existing_ and I want him to feel the same way. I’m in love with a guy who probably wished I was in another _dimension_ every day for years.”

Chat is silent for a moment before he speaks again.

“You’re talking in present tense again.”

“...I know.”

Her voice cracks, and her partner draws her into a tight embrace she welcomes with a choked sob.

**June 19th**

It’s two weeks after their graduation and she thinks: finally, maybe she can escape him for good.

She and her friends are going to the beach, and she’s thrilled. They’re staying at a nice hotel - a killer deal Allan found online - and it’s supposed to be sunny and clear all week.

Then, of course, the world hates her so she runs into Felix on the boardwalk. Literally.

Bridgette ignores the ice cream staining the front of her dress, the remains of her creamy dessert melting in her hands as she stares at him in surprise. His expression matches hers, horror and all.

“I - sorry,” she sputters, despite the fact that he’s not one who’s going to end up with sticky and wet clothes later. “I didn’t see you there.”

Apologize and get out, girl. Don’t make conversation; that’s never worked out before.

“Bye,” she says after an awkward pause, turning on her heel and beelining in the direction she had come from. She stops to dump her ice cream in the trash, ignoring how her hands shake as she does.

He’s never struck her as a beach sort of person, considering he always hated large crowds, but then again, it’s pretty clear she never knew him that well in the first place.

“Whoa, Bri, what happened?” Claude asks as he and Allegra walk up to her, hand-in-hand, no doubt coming back from a romantic stroll on the sand. “You’re a mess, and not really the hot kind.”

Allegra pinches his arm, rolling her eyes.

“Go get some napkins, you dolt,” she tells him before she abandons him to go to her best friend’s side. “I know that look. Don’t tell me he’s _here_?”

“It’s fine, I’m fine,” replies Bridgette, though she isn’t sure who exactly she’s trying to reassure. “Let’s go have some fun. That’s why we’re here, isn’t it? Where’s Allan?”

“Flirting with someone, no doubt,” says Allegra, giving her a small smile. “Bridgette, seriously, are you alright? You know, it’s okay not to be-”

“I’m _fine_ ,” she insists. “I just wasn’t expecting to see him, here of all places too. Can we go grab me a new ice cream?”

“I have a better idea,” says Claude as he returns, handing her a wad of napkins she takes gratefully. “I say we go swimming! We’re at the beach, and it’s nice as hell out here. Why waste the day?”

“I’m in! And then we can explore the boardwalk!” Allan exclaims as he pops up behind Bridgette, making her yelp. “Or build sandcastles! Or look for seashells!”

“What are you, five?” Allegra scrunches her nose up as she laughs.

“Yes, absolutely,” says Allan seriously before he rips off his shirt and makes a beeline for the water. “ _For Narnia_!”

“For Narnia!” Claude screams, following him as he tosses his own shirt aside. “Wait for me, bro!”

Allegra puts a hand to her temple, a loud sigh escaping her lips.

“Why are they such idiots?” She mutters as she and Bridgette walks back to their spot in the sand.

Bridgette chuckles, playfully pushing her.

“Hey now, one of those idiots is your boyfriend,” she remarks.

“Don’t remind me.”

A laugh leaves her lips, and as she walks across the hot sand, skin sticky from the sweat and ice cream, she can’t help but think: she’ll be okay.

**July 27th**

She’s definitely not okay. In fact, she thinks she’s dying.

Ladybug gasps for breath, arms moving frantically against the water as she tries to reach the surface, but Nessie’s claws dig deeper into her calves as he drags her further down.

Her lungs are burning, she can _taste_ the salt in her nose, and if she wasn’t on the verge of drowning, she would completate how weird that is.

Instead, she decides to focus on the dark colors around her, the idea of getting out of her situation completely gone from her head. She barely feels the claw bleeding through her suit anymore, and the light from the surface slowly fades away.

Her last breath escapes from her and she lets the coldness take over until -

Something warm touches her lips, a cold sort of comfort surrounding her body as she jerks awake, coughing and sputtering out water.

Chat is there, running his hand over the small of her back. He looks terrified and angry, and she wonders what in the world happened. So she asks.

“You got pulled down by Nessie,” he explains, and there’s a slight tremble in his voice. It’s then she notices she’s been pulled completely into his lap, his strong arms around her as if she was going to disappear any moment. “I … I almost lost you, Ladybug.”

“Oh, Chat.” She touches his cheek, ignoring the burning pain in her throat. “I’m so sorry.”

Ladybug presses a soft kiss to the exposed skin under his mask, and then looks around.

“The akuma is gone,” says Chat, not offering a further explanation. She doesn’t ask for one. “Are you okay?”

“No, not at all.” Ladybug snuggles into her partner, the realization that she almost died sinking in at that moment. “Can...can we stay like this for a little bit?”

Chat pulls her closer to his chest, resting his chin on top of her head as she buries her face in the crook of his neck.

“I’ll always be here for you, bug,” he says softly. “As long as you’ll have me around.”

Words unspoken pass between them, and Ladybug cries in the arms of her partner that night.

**August 14th**

They spend more and more time together, and she thinks maybe it’s because he wants to convince himself she’s really okay. She doesn’t mind.

In fact, she laughs as he spins her around on the rooftop, dipping her with a sort of grace she could only imagine having one day. His tail curls around her waist as they sway together, and she allows it.

“Where did you learn to dance like this?” She asks him, trying to avoid stepping on his feet. “You move like….air.”

“What?” Chat chuckles. “I guess I just grew up with it. I’ve always liked dancing...especially…”

He blushes, cutting himself off, and she squeezes the hand that’s in her own.

“Come on, tell me,” she coaxes, “which one is your favorite?”

“Ballet,” he answers quietly. “Is that weird? I know it’s usually a more feminine dance…”

“It’s _dancing_. It shouldn’t be masculine or feminine, but even if it is…” Ladybug smiles reassuringly at him as he dips her low again, “I think it’s wonderful, Chat. Will you show me one day?”

“For you?” Chat Noir gives her a soft smile, and she’s surprised by the way her heart skips a beat. “I would do anything you ask of me, Ladybug.”

She stares into his eyes, a vibrant green, and she recalls how genuinely happy he is when he sees her, how he runs to her when he sees her, not the other way around. She thinks of how easy it is to talk to him, to touch him and enjoy his company without scrambling to figure out a plan. She thinks of how happy she is when she sees him, how she wants to run alongside him, not chase after him.

“Then kiss me.”

He tastes of toffee and peppermint, and she savors every second of it.

**September 1st**

It’s the first day of school and she smiles as she gets the good morning text from Chat. A texting app had seemed like a good idea at the time, and now that they’re dating, it comes in handy.

Like when her silly boyfriend wants to send her stupid pictures of his kwami sleeping, cheese crumbs on his whiskers.

Bridgette giggles as she sends back a quick text, nearly running into someone as she heads into the building. An apology is already on her tongue when she sees who it is.

“Oh! Hi, Andrew,” she says, blinking a bit. He stares at her in silence, and she awkwardly shifts from side to side. “Well...sorry for running into you. I should go.”

She moves to step around him and he jolts to life, putting out his hands to stop her.

“Wait!” He pleads. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry. About what happened last year. My friend was way out of line.”

“It’s fine,” she tells him, and really, she means it. She’s had too much happen in the last few months to think about what happened between the two of them.

“It’s not. It was messed up and hurtful,” says Andrew, and she nods because it was, “and you know, I was...hoping you would let me make up for what happened. And have a super late celebration to you passing that test? We could...go to that new restaurant across the city maybe after school?”

He sounds hopeful, and she thinks maybe next year if he had asked her, or even the year before, she would say yes.

Instead, she says, “Thank you, but I’m meeting my boyfriend later tonight, and I don’t want to risk being late.”

Andrew blinks in surprise, and it’s pure coincidence that Felix walks by them at that time. She wonders briefly if he’s heard their conversation, but then she realizes: she doesn’t care.

“Oh.” Andrew immediately steps back from her, a rueful but apologetic expression on his face. “Okay then.” There’s an awkward pause where she simply smiles at him as he tries to figure out what he wants to say. “Well, if you ever need another tutor, you know where to find me.”

Bridgette’s smile grows.

“Thanks, Andrew; I’ll remember that.”

She steps around him, feeling a bit lighter than before, and she pulls her phone out to text Chat again, missing the way he glances at her as she passes by.

**October 31st**

“Bridgette, can you stop texting your mysterious boyfriend for one second to take pictures with us?” Allegra remarks, no malice in her tone despite her words. “We get it. You love him, he’s the light of your life. Now come and show off your costume!”

“I don’t remember saying anything when you and Claude ditched me and Allan at the movies to go make out somewhere,” says Bridgette, sticking her tongue out at her best friend even as she put her phone away in her purse.

“I think it was a poor attempt at matchmaking us, but Bri, you’re pretty cute and all, just not my type, okay?” Allan says, putting a hand on her shoulder. He laughs when she rolls her eyes at him. “So when _are_ we meeting this mystery man of yours?”

“I dunno.” Bridgette scrambles to change the subject as she grabs Allegra’s camera. “Come on, I thought we were taking pictures! We have to remember how good we look in these costumes!”

“More like how good _you_ look,” says Claude. “That’s one killer Chat Noir costume, Bri. Looks almost like the real thing.”

“I wish.” Bridgette adjusts the little bell around her neck. “I made most of it, then gave it to my little cousin for some fine tuning and stuff. She’s pretty into clothes so she was happy to do it. You guys look pretty good yourselves though. Obviously Allegra is Princess Serenity, Claude is Prince Endymion - really cute, by the way - but Allan, what in the world are you supposed to be?”

Allan shrugs, glancing down at his own costume.

“A superhero,” he says. “I didn’t know which one I wanted to be, so I used one of my superhero personas. He runs at the speed of light and got his powers when he was struck by lightning. I call him _Mercury_.”

“One of your personas?” Claude questions.

“Yeah, I got one for you and Allegra too. Been having a little trouble with Bri’s though; I don’t know what kinda superhero she would be,” says Allan with a hum.

“Can we take a picture already?” Bridgette implores, pulling her friends in. “The bell’s gonna ring soon and it’s not easy moving around in these clothes.”

“For once, I’m glad we don’t have gym today,” says Allan, flashing a bright smile as she takes the picture. “Ooh, I look good.”

“Hello, we always look good,” says Allegra, flipping her hair. “Babe, come on, we have to go show off our look to everyone right away so they see how good we look.”

Claude smiles as he takes her hand and kisses her cheek.

“Coming,” he assures. “See you guys later.”

He puts his hand on the small of Allegra’s back, guiding her through the crowds so people don’t step on her dress, and narrowly avoids running into Felix, who is in his regular clothes. He stops short when he sees Bridgette and Allan.

Allan grins.

“Hey, Felix! Happy Halloween! Decided to save your mask for tonight, huh?” He remarks.

Felix glances at him momentarily before he looks at Bridgette, taking in her costume, and she suddenly becomes self conscious of how she looks. It’s not because she cares what she thinks, she tells herself, but because he’s never looked at her this long.

“Something like that,” he finally says. There’s a pause before he continues. “Interesting costume, Bridgette. I didn’t realize you were a fan.”

Bridgette plays with the makeshift belt she has, stroking it in the same way she’s seen her partner do multiple times. She’s done a lot to make sure she gets the costume just right, down to every single detail. It’s actually a little embarrassing.

“Of course. I love Chat Noir,” she says honestly, and she’s surprised by the sudden coughing fit Felix has. “Are you alright?”

“Fine, yes, goodbye,” says Felix quickly before he walks away as quickly as he can.

“That was weird,” comments Allan as they stare after him.

She agrees, but the worry she has disappears as the bells rings and the two of them hurry to their next class.

**November 6th**

“I want to show you who I am,” she tells him during patrol, and he nearly falls off the ledge they’re perched up on. “We’ve known each other for over a year, and we can only have so many rooftop dates before they grow old.”

“Are you sure?” He asks, tail flicking anxiously. “I mean-”

“You don’t have to show me who you are,” she reassures quickly. “I just want you to know. I trust you, Chat Noir. You’ve been there for me for the last year and a half, and this...this is something I’ve been thinking about since, well, Nessie. If something happens to me…”

She doesn’t finish her sentence, just reaches to take his hand in hers. He intertwines their fingers, squeezing them reassuringly.

“Okay. As long as this is what you want,” he says, and she smiles.

Heart pounding, she closes her eyes and whispers the words to release her transformation, the warm magic washing over her as she bares herself for him. She’s clothed, of course, but she feels naked as she waits for him to say something.

“Hi,” she whispers, “I’m Bridgette and I’m terrified right now because I’m actually really scared of heights when I’m not in costume.”

Her partner stays quiet, and she slowly opens her eyes, a playful remark already on the tip of her tongue when she catches sight of his face. He looks utterly horrified and he hastily pulls his hand away as she meets his eyes.

“Chat…?”

“I love you,” says Chat quickly as he takes her in his arms, pulling her away from the ledge. He kisses her so passionately she’s actually dizzy when they part.

“Okay? But what does that-”

“I’m going to show you who I am,” he continues, as if he didn’t hear her. “I love you, okay, Bridgette? I love every part of you, from how you always go out of your way to make me special even when I’m a complete ass to you, to how you violently refuse to eat mushrooms because they taste like disgusting little demons to you.”

“What are you-?”

“Bridgette. I love you,” he tells her again. “I need you to know that. Because I’m an idiot and I don’t know how to deal with my own emotions apparently, and I never appreciate who I have in my life until they’re gone. And I just want to say I’m sorry about hurting you so much. I didn’t know.”

“Chat, you’re not making any sense,” she says, lost.

“I know.” Chat kisses her again. “Okay. I’m going to show you.”

He takes a deep breath and drops his transformation, and she gasps when she recognizes him. He looks down at his lap, his hands still squeezing hers, and suddenly all his ramblings make sense.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I never meant to hurt you. I understand if this changes how you feel-”

Bridgette grabs the front of his shirt and kisses Felix until she’s dizzy again.

“I could never not love you,” she says softly. “I love you. I love you so much.”

**December 31st**

It’s snowing and she leans her head against his shoulder as they step outside for the countdown. His hand finds hers, and she squeezes in return.

“I thought you would kiss me,” he confesses. “Last year, I mean. I remember standing here and-”

“Wearing a terrible green tie, I remember,” she interrupts, a small smile on her face. “I thought I was going to kiss you too. But you know, I had a new resolution.”

“Oh?” Felix raises an eyebrow as he pulls away slightly to look at her. “What was it?”

“To stop chasing after a pointless dream.”

“Oh. I’m - I’m sorry, Bridgette. I never … I mean …”

Felix seems to be at a loss for words, and she kisses his cheek softly.

“Don’t apologize. All I ever wanted was for you to smile, the way you made me smile when we were kids. You were my first friend when I moved here from Shanghai, and you made me feel so special and cared for in a place full of strangers. I felt so uncomfortable and out of place, and you - you made me so _happy_.”

Bridgette sighs as she looks up at the snow cascading down on them.

“I wanted to make you feel the same way. You always stood out in crowds and - I dunno, I wanted you to know _someone_ loves you. I don’t know why it took me so long to realize maybe you didn’t want my help. Or at least my approach. I’m sorry for that, I really am. I wish I could take it all back and do everything right.”

Felix’s hands shake as he cups her face, looking uncharacteristically vulnerable.

“Bridgette, you _did_ do everything right,” he assures. “I - I didn’t know that was why you-no, I should have guessed. You tried so _hard_ , and I didn’t even give you a chance. And you even told me how much you loved me - well, Mr. Perfect - and I still-”

“Felix.” Bridgette stops him with a kiss. “It’s okay. I could say the same about how I treated you as Ladybug. My point is, I wanted to give you space from me. I...I wanted to move on. It took me a long time, but I guess in the end, I failed at following my resolution. I fell in love with you all over again.”

“I’m still sorry, Bridgette. I put you through a lot over the years,” he says, leaning his forehead against hers. “I wish _I_ could take it all back.”

She smiles at him.

“That’s the beauty of the New Year. We get to start all over again.”

Bridgette glances through the window when she hears everyone start to count down, and she hums softly.

_Five_

“You’re the most wonderful person I know, Felix Agreste. I can’t wait to get to know you,” she says softly.

_Four_

Felix strokes her cheek, sighing in content.

_Three_

“I love you, Bridgette Cheng,” he whispers, stepping closer to her.

_Two_

“I love you, Felix Agreste,” she whispers back, licking her lips.

_One_

She kisses him, and he grabs her by the waist as he presses himself against her.

“Happy New Year, bug,” he murmurs into the kiss.

“Happy New Year, my kitty,” she coos back.

It was going to be a good year, she could tell.


End file.
